Charlotte Vincent
|caption1 = Chasmatian Princess}} Cecilia Delton is the deuteragonist of Helix Origins and a supporting character of The Void Lord. She is the daughter of Miller Delton. Appearance Cecilia Delton is a petite young lady with a very pale skin tone, which is the outcome of the lack of outdoor activity in her youth. She has large, azure eyes with long eyelashes and waist-length brown hair. Her main wardrobe is usually a black shirt along with a dark gray skirt, complimented by a white jacket. In formal occasions, she clothes herself in a shoulderless blue and black dress, with black evening gloves that cover up her wrists. 'Origins' Sorrow Behind Wealth - 64,992 In 64,980, Cecilia Delton was born to Miller and his unnamed wife. In 64,992, Cecilia went on a short trip to the Kingdom of Aria. As she was wandering around the commercial district, a particular ruby on a display window caught her attention and she entered the store. During the transaction, it turned out that she didn't have sufficient money. Out of the blue, a random Helix Cornelius appeared and donated her a sum of money, which settled the transaction. The two stayed in touch with mail ever since. She stumbled upon Edwin Galloway, who was captivated by her attractiveness. He appointed her to be his wife, but she refused the proposal, later she was threatened with an execution. Meanwhile, her position as his fiancée drew even more jealousy and hate towards her than before, as a result she was bullied by other girls. To avoid bullying cases from happening again, her father, Miller Delton hired home tutors instead of sending her to noble school, so she could expand her knowledge in safety, in exchange of freedom and social. Few months later, Cecilia's unnamed mother died from an unknown disease, which made her stuck in a deeper state of depression. A New Beginning - 65,000 In 64,998, Helix sneaked into Chasmaton, and attended her wedding with Edwin. During the wedding, she exposed Edwin's mistreatments and refused to resume the ceremony. Thus, she was assaulted, and was protected by Helix. Then Helix challenged Edwin to a death battle, directly bringing the ceremony to a pause. After hours of bloodshed, Helix remained victorious and Edwin was killed in the progress. Later, she migrated to Aria along with Miller to forget her sorrowful past. In 65,000, she was introduced to Imperium by Helix to widen her social circle. Few days later, she revealed to Imperium that she had been disguising as a peasant, and Imperium agreed to keep her identity as a secret. A week later, she sneaked into a nightclub in the guise of a waitress to confirm whether or not Snow Jenkins was taking his marriage with Halen Raziel seriously. Personality From others' perspective, she has a soft personality and does not mind carrying burdens. Just like any ordinary noble, she has dignified bearings, and is noted to treat others with great dignity. Owing to the fact that she had only a few friends in her youth, she is afraid of causing trouble and provoking others, as these actions may harm friendships. She is noted to own a heart made out of glass, and is susceptible to tragic events. Furthermore she is often described as a crybaby by Skylar Kaisel. Trivia *Cecilia's best-loved food is cheesecake. Consequence of her strong desire in maintaining her fitness, she seldom eats it, and each time only in very small proportions. *Cecilia is deficient in the ability to take care of herself, owing to the fact that she has been consistently catered by butlers and stewards since she was born. *Cecilia's wedding with Edwin was interrupted and postponed in the progress, but later on Edwin was deceased before he could resume the paused wedding, which made the wedding completely ineffective. *Cecilia always despises Edwin, even after his death, attributable to her being mistreated in the past. *Cecilia is the fiancee of Helix.